Attack on Cake!
by Obscure Princess
Summary: Universo Alternativo donde los del Escuadrón de Levi son alumnos de ultimo año de Pastelería y, a la vez, debido a su desempeño, han sido elegidos para desempeñar el papel de ayudantes de los profesores de los cursos de primer año. Inicialmente, habrá puro Rivetra ;)


**Attack On Cake!**

**Prólogo: El Primer Día.**

El amanecer aún no había llegado, pero el cielo ya era claro, un suave y pálido celeste con las estrellas aún visibles, liso y brillante. El aire frío que se respiraba lastimaba los pulmones de quien acometía dicha acción. El sopor y el deseo de dormir aún estaban impregnando el aire, como un recordatorio de que la humanidad no debiese despertarse tan temprano.

Pero ellos lo hacían, todos los días. Todos los días, se despertaban en medio de la noche, se bañaban, se vestían, desayunaban brevemente y salían cargando un bolso hacia sus destinos. Cada mañana, viajaban cuando los borrachos del día aún pululaban por las calles, luchando por mantenerse de pie; compartían asiento con oficiales de seguridad que cambiaban de turno y dormidos empleados de banco y oficinistas que tenían viajes de muchas horas para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Bajaban del transporte público para encontrarse un panorama desértico, silencioso y cuasi tranquilo, de no ser por el simple y sencillo hecho que las luces de su trabajo ya se encontraban encendidas, las puertas aún cerradas, pero la puerta de la trastienda estaba abierta para recibir a los proveedores, quienes, diligentemente, dejaban los productos encargados del día. Harina, huevos, manteca, crema, frutas...

Entraban,saludaban y se cambiaban. Ropa blanca, gruesa y con mangas de tres cuartos, suecos de silicona, cofia y un delantal. Se lavaban las manos con un jabón antibacterial y comenzaban con la orden del día.

El fuego prendido, buscando la temperatura justa. El olor del azúcar derritiéndose, el pan recién horneado, el olor de una tarta de manzanas recién hecha... el almíbar cocinándose, el chocolate secándose...

Conforme transcurrían los minutos y el día comenzaba a asentarse como tal, las puertas se abrían y la campanilla sonaba, voces de compradores que les llegaban de la lejanía, como un murmullo lejano. Risas, cumplidos, comentarios. Una vida que realmente no podían ver desde allí, encerrados en aquella habitación trabajando día y noche.

Eren Jaeger, un tierno niño de de unos diez años, siempre había observado el esfuerzo que ponía su madre amasando, batiendo, escudillando. Había observado a su padre, un nutricionista, observaba también a su esposa, Carla, llevar a la mesa tortas, medialunas y masitas a la hora de la merienda. Eren Jaeger creció viendo ese amor por cocinar, ese amor por crear. Y eso se adhirió en él como una segunda piel.

Al terminar la secundaria, habló seriamente con sus padres al respecto. Él quería ser pastelero, como su madre lo había sido, sólo que quería estudiar para serlo. Carla lo miró sin rastro de sorpresa, con la espátula en mano, pues estaba espatulando(1) una torta Sacher(2) con su característica mermelada de damasco.

_–Hazlo, si realmente quieres serlo. Pero trabajar en una cuadra(3) conlleva un sacrificio que no sé si estarás dispuesto a soportar –_ expresó, sencilla, pero clara, sólo como Carla Jaeger podía serlo_–. Estarás de pie por más de ocho horas, a veces casi doce, a veces aún más, todo depende de las órdenes de producción que tengas. Cuando empieces a trabajar, estarás en el puesto más bajo y sólo recibirás un malo trato de tus superiores. En los días de frío, tendrás calor, y en los días de calor, te sentirás en el mismo infierno. Y nadie tomará en cuenta tu trabajo. No es como ser abogado, médico o contador. Pero si realmente tienes el corazón volcado en ello, todo lo que te acabo de decir te parecerá, como mucho, nimio._

Carla era una mujer segura, con los pies firmemente sobre la tierra y nunca había atisbo de duda en sus palabras o decisiones. Era una mujer que imponía respeto cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero también, podía ser la mujer más dulce que podría existir en el mundo, todo dependía de cómo fuese desenvolviéndose la situación en la que se encontraba.

Naturalmente, Eren afirmó que su corazón estaba completamente inmerso en la pastelería y su madre, accedió a pagar a medias la cuota del colegio.

* * *

La mujer se desperezó lentamente de su cama y se sentó en ella. Miró a su lado, solo para encontrarse sola, como siempre, en esa gran cama. Aún no había amanecido, pero en orden de llegar temprano, debía levantarse pronto. Arrastrando los pies, caminó hacia la heladera y abrió en busca de leche que encontró rancia y alguna fruta que no halló. La cerró y murmuró para sí algo de comer en la escuela.

Se bañó para despertarse, y se puso unos vaqueros, unos zapatos cómodos con taco y una blusa con mangas tres cuartos y anchas, con muchos volados. Se peinó su cabello y con el bolso en mano, salió de su casa.

Enfrentando el ruido se encaminó hasta su pequeña scooter verde y se subió a ella, manejando hasta llegar al estacionamiento del colegio. Estacionó y entró,saludando a todos aquellos con quienes se cruzaba. Una sonrisa cálida inundaba su rostro y siempre hablaba con calma y de buena manera. Llegó a los vestuarios femeninos de los profesores y se cambió las ropas cómodas y casuales por un uniforme de pantalones de un color de un color marrón crema, similar al del café con leche, chaqueta blanca crema con botones a presión y manga de tres cuartos y bordes azules y, finalmente, un gorro de maestro pastelero que combinaba con la chaqueta. Tanto en el gorro como en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, lucía el escudo del colegio, un fondo azul con el dibujo de dos alas. Finalmente, tras ponerse unos zapatos de silicona negros, se ató un delantal blanco, haciéndose el nudo al frente y tapándolo con el mismo delantal.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo que llevaba en sus manos el gorro y en su boca varias horquillas negras se cruzó con ella en los pasillos que daban a ambos vestuarios.

_–Oh, hola Petra –_habló sin despegar mucho los labios–. _Aún no entiendo porqué no ponen espejos adentro..._

_–Ey, Erd ¿Necesitas ayuda? –_preguntó

_–Por favor..._

Minutos después, en la sala de descanso que había en aquél piso, Erd estaba sentado mientras Petra le sujetaba estratégicamente el cabello para que ningún mechón de cabello se escapara del gorro.

–Aún no han hecho el sorteo ¿verdad? –preguntó Petra intentando mantener la calma en su voz.

–No, aún no. ¿Estas nerviosa? –respondió tranquilamente Erd, dejando que ella hiciese lo que quisiese con su cabello–. Hoy es nuestro gran día.

–Sí, lo sé... y sí, lo estoy... Aún no terminamos el último año y ya tenemos esta responsabilidad... –murmuró.

–Bueno, pero será interesante. ¡Nosotros! Siendo profesores.

Su compañera le sonrió amable mientras terminaba de ponerle el gorro en su lugar.

_–¿Gunther y Auruo ya llegaron?_

___–Sí, ya están aquí. Ellos están deseando porque les toque trabajar en Mise en place(4)_

_____–Oh... y... __–su voz tembló un poco y ella misma no estaba segura de cómo referirse a la persona que quería preguntar._

_________–¿Levi? __–Erd sonrió bobamente y ella le golpeó en el hombro__–.Oh, vamos. siempre sé que preguntarás por él._

_______________–Cállate._

_________________–Él esta dirigiendo ahora mismo a los de limpieza. Sabes que no soporta la suciedad en la cuadra._

* * *

Bien... hasta aquí he llegado por el prologo e.e

Estoy estudiando pastelería, para quien a esta altura no lo sabe xD Voy por mi primer año y si bien, estoy maravilladisima con todo lo que veo, en más de una ocasión no puedo evitar decir o pensar "Oh... esto es muy "x" o "y" personaje de Attack on Titan" O "Me imagino a Levi aquí..." y cosas así.

Esto, sumado a que me han dicho que no hay un AU colegial de SnK... pues, bueno... se me ocurrió esto.

Tengo pensado que haya varias parejas, pero... inicialmente, habrá mucho Rivetra.

También, si tardo en actualizar (que seguramente me pasará) es porque me encuentro trabada en uno o dos headcanons sobre el tema. Pido disculpas de antemano, es que un AU debe estar bien pensado en ese sentido y me gusta ser perfeccionista al respecto. A lo mejor estipule unos 3-4-5 días entre actualización y actualización por las dudas.

Aquí algunas aclaraciones:

1) Espatulado: se llama así a la técnica de usar una espátula gastronómica para repartir crema, mousse, mermelada... esas cosas sobre un bizcochuelo de una manera uniforme.

2) Torta Sacher: es una torta típica de Austria, consiste en bizcochuelo de chocolate relleno con mermelada de damasco (albaricoque, chabacano, piesco, pavía, alberguero... según la wikipedia) y bañada en glasé negro (un glasé de chocolate)

3) Cuadra: es el lugar de trabajo de los cocineros y pasteleros.

4) Mise en place: así se conoce a la "Preparación Previa a la Elaboración". En mi escuela, hay un sector que se denomina así al lugar donde estan guardados todas las materias primas y productos hechos. La gente que trabaja allí son los encargados de preparar los ingredientes que se usarán en cada clase (ya lo verán mejor en los próximos caps)


End file.
